


All Around

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby knows everyone's looking at them, but with Kotetsu pressed so close he can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faheygirlhey on tumblr.

They've been horny before. Barnaby's been so horny he pushed Kotetsu down to the floor and rode him right there in the living room, eyes fluttering shut in blessed relief as he was filled, unable to speak except to groan and pant and beg for more. Kotetsu’s been so hard, so ready that he shoved Barnaby to his knees in something that barely passed for an alcove, fucking his face hard and unrepentant as he groaned, “Now you know what happens when you tease me.”

They’ve never been _this_ horny. It’s Pao-Lin and Ivan’s fault, setting up a game of cards too close to the shower, certain to overhear them if they finished what they started during the fight. It’s Saito’s fault, for not telling them they were out a couple of bikes to ride home, forcing them to ride pressed together front to front in a crowded train, both of them hard and aching the whole way, with Kotetsu’s breath hot on his face as he dares to press their hips just a little harder together. 

It feels like ages since he’s gotten off, and the only thing worse than rough drag of Kotetsu’s cock against his would be if he stopped. The train lurches, and someone shifts into Barnaby’s back. Kotetsu’s body is _there_ , his eyes almost desperate, and Barnaby knows it’s torturing them both. He should pull away, but there are people all around, and that would be even more suspicious. All he can do is shiver as the train rocks them against each other.

He clenches his hands at his sides, certain that his eyes will give him away if he looks up. By the time the train lurches to a stop--pressing him so hard against Kotetsu he can feel the other man leaking against his thigh, oh god--he’s not sure he can even walk. A couple men shuffle out, and Barnaby winds up with his back pressed to a pole, Kotetsu crushed against him, one leg sliding between his.

Kotetsu’s worse off than he is, by his half-gasps with every rock. His eyes are mischievous, and he wraps his arms around Barnaby’s slender waist as if to pull him closer--but there is no closer, no closer than this, and Barnaby bites almost through his lip when Kotetsu whispers, “Sorry,” and starts to thrust.

“K-Ko--no--” Barnaby’s pathetically aware of how much it sounds like he’s begging for more. 

There’s a woman reading a newspaper less than two steps away--is she looking out of the corner of her eye? Does she recognize him, flushed and panting and trembling like this on a crowded subway? Something brushes against his thigh, and he jumps before realizing it’s Kotetsu’s hand, fingers kneading the firm flesh as he thrusts harder, grinding their hips up and down, agonizing friction against his dripping cock. 

Barnaby tries to bring his hands up to Kotetsu’s ass, his face, his anything, but he’s pressed too close on all sides, bound as surely as if Kotetsu had used rope or chains. All he can do is take it, throbbing and aching and barely able to see. He’s going to kill Kotetsu for this later, but right now he looks up, helpless and needy, and mouths, “Please.”

Kotetsu leans against him then, hiding his face from view, and presses one hand over his mouth. That’s as much privacy as Barnaby’s going to get, and he closes his eyes and lets out a strangled whimper, coming in his pants like a goddamn kid because Kotetsu--damn him--is holding him and grinding against him and snapping his teeth like he’s furious he can’t bite right now, and warmth blossoms against his thigh.

They’re going to look ridiculous, but Barnaby’s still trembling with aftershocks and doesn’t fucking care. The second the doors open, he’s glowing blue, racing Kotetsu back to their apartment as fast as Hundred Power can carry them.

He’s going to fuck Kotetsu _so_ hard.


End file.
